1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a color imaging apparatus using a compressed sensing technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
To capture a color image, it is necessary to obtain three different pieces of wavelength information for red (R), green (G), and blue (B) corresponding to the three primary colors of light. Many color imaging apparatuses are equipped with only one image sensor for reducing the size and cost and thus it is necessary to obtain three pieces of wavelength information for R, G, and B by using the one image sensor.
There is a method for obtaining three pieces of wavelength information for R, G, and B from pixels at different positions and performing a process called demosaicing so as to obtain three pieces of wavelength information for R, G, and B of all pixels.
FIG. 15 is a schematic diagram illustrating a widely used Bayer color filter array (CFA) (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,734). In the Bayer CFA, G pixels having similar visual characteristics to those of a human make up one-half of all the pixels whereas R pixels and B pixels each make up one-fourth thereof, and three pieces of wavelength information for R, G, and B of all the pixels are obtained through a demosaicing process.
On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2013-511924 discloses a technique of performing demosaicing by arranging optical filter elements in a random color pattern and applying the compressed sending technique to a sample data set.